


Not Shy At All

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: Tom keeps teasing you about being shy after months of being in a relationship together.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 73





	Not Shy At All

You were sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, the cushions of the couch feeling soft beneath your feet. There wasn’t anything in particular that you were watching but you liked the calm feeling you got while watching daily soaps or celebrity stuff. It was a welcome distraction from your sometimes very annoying and exhausting job. It wasn’t that you didn’t like your job, just sometimes you simply felt tired and worn out. And at times like that it felt like a big relief when you had a day off.

You checked your phone for new messages, hoping that maybe Tom had texted. He usually called or texted once he knew when he would be finished at work. Sometimes he came earlier, but there had been days when he wouldn’t finish before midnight and would have to get up early again. On other days he was so busy that it felt like you were living alone. Usually you didn’t mind. You tried to enjoy the moments the two of you had for yourselves. It could be hard because Tom didn’t have a set working schedule, but you thought that – so far – you were doing great.

Luckily, that time you found a message in your inbox.

‘I’m leaving now and will be home in about an hour. Are you there?’ He had sent the message half an hour ago and you almost cursed yourself for not seeing it sooner, for forgetting and not checking your phone earlier.

You hurried to type a response. ‘Yes, I’m home. I will wait with dinner then. I love you.’

You knew he probably wouldn’t respond, but you felt better, knowing that at least you had answered. You turned off the TV and got up from the couch. It was very likely that Tom hadn’t eaten yet and you felt hungry as well, so why not cook something nice. With that idea in mind you went into your kitchen and gathered all the vegetables and ingredients you needed.

Tom liked your cooking. He had told you so several times already. But still, you felt nervous and excited about cooking dinner for him. You couldn’t just throw stuff together, like you usually did. It had to be good. He really liked pasta, you knew that. So you decided to go for a simple meal with pasta, vegetables and tomato sauce. Yes, it was easy and quick, but you wanted something that didn’t take too long because he was about to arrive any minute.

You stood on your tiptoes to reach for one of the pots and were about to start cooking when you heard the door open and Tom’s heavy footsteps on the floor.

“I’m home!” He called, sounding cheery but also slightly exhausted. No wonder, it had been a long day for him. You bit your lip and considered joining him in the hallway for a hug and kiss, but you had already started cutting the vegetables and suddenly felt so nervous that you didn’t know what to say or do.

There were a few sounds coming from the hallway – he was probably putting away his jacket – and then you felt his hands on your hips and his warm body pressed against yours. You shuddered and instantly knew that you were flushing furiously.

“Hey sweetheart.” His voice was just a low rumble close to your ear, sounding incredibly handsome. Even after months of dating and living together he still managed to make your knees go weak and your heart jump a beat.

“Hey.” You whispered quietly. You didn’t know what to do. It felt like your body was frozen in place, your cheeks burning and probably tomatoe-red.

You were convinced that Tom could sense how nervous and excited you got. Not a position you normally wanted to be in. But with Tom’s warmth and the broadness of his shoulders right behind you, you couldn’t help but feel safe and loved. You leaned your head back against his chest and then finally managed to look up at him. He was beautiful, as always, his smile gentle and soft and reaching his eyes. A light stubble was growing on his cheeks for you to admire and touch later. He was amazing, in more than just one way.

You knew that you were blushing, but his tender smile made your cheeks heat up even more.

“What are you cooking?” He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead – he had to bend down for that – and squeezed your waist. You loved when he was so soft and caring.

“Pasta.” You beamed. “With vegetables.” You added quickly when you saw his raised eyebrow.

“Hmh. Sounds delicious.” He murmured and nuzzled the back of your neck. It tickled, but in a good way. You shouldn’t be surprised, especially because he had told you on several occasions that he liked your cooking. But still you found yourself flustered and surprised by his gentle words.

“Really?”

The vegetables in the pan were now frying and you stirred them a bit before adding the cooked pasta. It was such a simple dinner and yet Tom seemed genuinely happy about it. Well, to be honest, you were glad you got to eat dinner together. It had been too long. Maybe you could even convince him to watch a movie with you afterwards. That would be nice.

“Yes, I love pasta.” Tom was still holding your hips, his touch gentle and careful, almost as if he was afraid he would hurt you if he used more strength. “How was your day, darling?”

At that point you were quite sure that he knew exactly that he was distracting you. And you knew very well that he was doing it on purpose. Because sometimes he liked to tease you.

“Good… How was work?”

Oh god. You sounded pathetic. And that after months of already being in a relationship. Life goals. But heaven took mercy on you and Tom just chuckled lightly, obviously amused.

“You’re so cute. Do you know that?” Hot breath ghosted over the skin of your neck and sent shivers down your spine. “Especially when you’re blushing.”

_Great great great great great._

Sighing, you shifted in his grip. That man was sex on legs and goddamn distracting when he stuck to your back like that. Frankly, his hands on you felt amazing, your skin tingling where he touched you, but you had to focus on not burning the vegetables in the pan. Which was sort of difficult with him standing so close.

“After all those months you’re still so shy.” His lips curled into a smile against your neck. Of course, you felt your cheeks starting to heat up again. They were probably bright red by now, perfectly visible to Tom.

“Its not a bad thing, though. It’s adorable.”

“Tom…” You placed your hands on his for a moment, then pulled them back and finished off the sauce. “Dinner is ready.” Biting your lip, you waited for his reaction, scared that maybe you had sounded too harsh or too mean or too uncaring. But he didn’t seem offended. Instead, he hummed lowly and slowly let go off your hips, unwrapping his arms from around you and stepping back to give you more room. He wasn’t mad. Why had you been scared that he was? Why were you scared at all? There had to be a reason Tom had decided to date you and to actually move in with you. Even if you still couldn’t quite believe that you were that lucky.

You turned around and looked up at Tom, marveling once again at how tall and beautiful the man was. He smiled softly and cupped your cheek, stroking his thumb over your cheekbone.

“I love you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

You smiled and blushed. But that time you didn’t mind because you knew that Tom didn’t mind. And that he loved you no matter what. To him it didn’t matter that you were shy.


End file.
